


Greased Lightning

by Immersive algae (AtomicFireball)



Series: Researching the Raunchy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fighting, Hot oily men, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicFireball/pseuds/Immersive%20algae
Summary: Kakashi starts some hands on research for his new book.Day 2 of Kakagai week, prompt: rivals.
Relationships: Gai/Kakashi, Kakashi/Gai
Series: Researching the Raunchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Greased Lightning

It began with a book. He would always cherish the Makeout Paradise series but Kakashi was retired now. There were few books up to par and none of them truly compared. His husband had published a book so how hard could being a writer be? 

As it turns out, very hard. 

Research was the part which came to him most easily. Is the position possible? If two very bendy ninja couldn’t do it, it was crossed off. Would that substance work as lube in a pinch? Gai absolutely refused to participate in this portion so Kakashi had to try it out himself. Turns out weapon oil wasn’t meant for the human body. At least Gai only teased him a little and Sakura wasn’t at the hospital at the time. 

He supposed he could allow his characters be a little unrealistic and carry lube when in the field. 

The next thing he wanted to try was something kinky. Really kinky. Not like gross kinky though. He may read porn publicly but he still had hard limits. But what if Gai wanted to try gross kinky? Gai seemed pretty vanilla but what if he wasn’t?

Kakashi wrote a list of off limit ideas. 

Anyone younger than Yamato  
Yamato  
Anything public  
Anything to do with bodily products other than semen or saliva

He decided to leave BDSM on the table. It might go really well or it could go really badly. He also thought role play might be fun. Or a challenge which went a little too far. Wrestling came to mind. Or the type of wrestling where both people are naked and slathered in oil. The second kind would rid Gai of his traditional underwear faster. And Kakashi’s skin was getting kinda dry. 

He also figured he should maybe wait until Gai was closer to being home before he got too worked up. Besides, Gai would probably want a say in what was gonna happen. 

Gai did not want a say. He wanted a surprise. Kakashi handed over the list of nopes. 

“Anything you want to add?” 

“No feet. And the hokages office is off limits.”

“Fine. Anything else?”

“Nothing illegal.“

“Okay.”

Kakashi brought out a tanto slowly, letting Gai know it was there before he climbed onto his lap. Their foreheads touched while Gai put on the brakes for his chair. 

Kakashi let himself melt just a little. Gai would always feel like home to him. He put the tanto in the back pocket of the wheelchair and wrapped his arms around Gai’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Gai looked at him expectantly. 

“Go ahead.”

Gai pulled down the mask and caressed his face. He took a moment to poke at the little mole on his chin before he drew Kakashi in. They didn’t kiss like they fought. They didn’t kiss hard and desperately. They didn’t kiss like this was their last because it wasn’t. For the first time in a long time they were free to believe in and plan for the future. 

They kissed slowly and deeply, Kakashi allowing himself to follow Gai’s lead and let him set the pace. Gai of course was hardly conventional and decided to be a little shit and lick his mole. 

Gross

Kakashi responded by giving a cheeky nip to the tip of his nose just because he could. He pressed his forehead to Gai’s again, looking him directly in the eye, silently requesting to continue their little game after they had fucked. Gai silently agreed. 

They returned to their leisurely pace, Kakashi ever so slightly, shifting just enough to tease Gai.  
He lost sight of his goal around the time Gai decided his neck was at the perfect height to pay attention to. He pressed kiss after kiss along his jawline and proceeded to find the most sensitive and most noticeable place to suck on. 

Kakashi let him. He drew his arms towards him to use his hands to tease Gai. He groped at his chest, avoiding his nipples for now, and felt how tightly the fabric clung. He grasped the tanto while Gai’s attention was still on his neck and started to gently slice through the fabric. 

They returned to making out while Kakashi’s hands continued to work. Before long his upper half was free and his lower half had a few strategically placed slits which would made ripping him out of it easier. He knew Gai was aware of the damage but apparently decided to play along. He also decided if his clothes were coming off, Kakashi’s shirt and vest were coming off as well. 

Kakashi slid the tanto back into the pocket and decided the chair was getting in the way of him and his quest to grope Gai’s best features. (It’s hard to grope something when someone is sitting on that something.) He pulled back and stood up before pulling Gai towards him. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed, Gai remaining on top of him. 

Kakashi felt him up, well aware of how much training it took to get an ass that good. He decided to also go for the temptation right in front of him and use his mouth again. 

Gai rolled off of him and scooted further on the bed. Kakashi, having lost his holding Gai, decided to follow. 

They cuddled for a brief moment before Kakashi decided Gai wasn’t getting enough attention. He resisted the temptation to motorboat him and daintily licked up and down his chest instead. He then sucked and lapped at the stiffening little nipples. 

Gai, not to be outdone, cupped Kakashi’s groin and Kakashi decided teasing was over. He grabbed at the tattered remnants of the green monstrosity and pulled. Success. 

Now was where kinky came in. He led Gai towards the edge of the bed and pulled him into standing. Kakashi took the opportunity to rid himself of his pants and gloves before they went any further. 

With that done Kakashi started towards the training room. This wasn’t the training room he or Gai used to instruct students. He had decided early on that sex and students were never going to meet, even indirectly. Instead they went to their personal training room. 

Gai was due a cast change very soon so Kakashi had decided they wouldn’t worry about it and would instead just oil everywhere. He had also found out oil wrestling wasn’t done naked but whatever. He was calling the shots now. 

“What next?”

He grinned holding out the bottle of oil. “You get naked.”

As expected Gai was down for a challenge. 

Kakashi took his time, rubbing every single inch of his husband with the cold slippery oil until it became warm. He looked like sex. Gai took less time to oil him up. He let the oil warm in his hands before slathering his skin. He felt like a piece of over-fried tempura. Especially with how Gai looked at him. 

“Rules?” 

“You can grab anything, the loser ends up on their back. Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Begin!”

They both knew Gai would have the advantage here. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, just taijutsu and sex. They were still worked up from earlier and hot men drenched and glistening with oil didn’t help. 

Both were unsuccessful in grabbing hold of anything. 

Kakashi grabbed Gai’s arms in a feeble attempt to gain some sort of handle on his opponent. Gai was surprisingly slippery even without being oiled up. Gai slipped from his grasp and very quickly had Kakashi on his back with his hands pinned above his head.

Gai grinned proudly. It wasn’t an official challenge, but still very good. He straddled Kakashi’s hips and slid his ass back and forth over his dick. Kakashi was pinned. 

Kakashi looked on in awe as Gai gathered the oil and began to prepare himself with the hand not currently pinning Kakashi’s arms above his head. Gai must have stretched earlier because it didn’t take long before the dick was lined up with his ass. He slid back little by little until Kakashi was fully engulfed. 

Gai moved deliberately. He rode enthusiastically, switching up his pace every so often. The oil only enhanced the usual sounds and made every sensation on his skin more intense. 

Gai decided it was time to change positions. He sat up, allowing Kakashi to slip out, and moved off of him. He still had him pinned. 

He pushed Kakashi’s legs up to his chest, straddling the back of his thighs, began to ride harder and harder. He was dominated and damn was Gai hot like that. He came hard. 

Kakashi knelt before Gai, sucking hard and taking him deep. It didn’t take long. Kakashi swallowed. 

He marked it down as a success.


End file.
